The Inner Connection
by LSMizaria
Summary: While away from the newly awakened war, two sworn enemies begin to wonder if it is really worth fighting for.
1. Default Chapter

The Inner Connection  
By Mizaria  
  
"He sees what he thinks- but you have to wonder, does he ever think about what he sees?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Disclaimer: Harry Potter ,Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Lord Voldemort, Dumbledore, The Dursleys ,and McGonagall are all copyrighted to J.K. Rowling, a woman I really admire, so I'll try not to bash things up too much for her.  
  
The name Anistasia Araton belongs to the ff.net writer M.A. Raie. She was kind enough (and rather excited) to be a part of my story. Any other people I decide to help pitch in, I'll copyright before the chapter begins.  
  
Hoggard School of Higher Education is in part, not entirely copyrighted to myself, but to my darling high school, John. T. Hoggard High School. I turned it into an academy boarding school to make it easier on darling Hogwarts characters. A lot of the stuff in the story can be referred to in real life. Those that are not, I will state (like wearing uniforms-never in a million years).  
  
Aside from that, Kasiuya Te'noru is all mine ^^ And be sure to read the Luna series on my site!!!!  
  
Prelude  
  
"Draco, you will not be returning to Hogwarts this year" Narcissa Malfoy stated clearly in her dark, rich voice, "We will not stand you fraternizing with the enemy ,now that the Dark Lord has returned." Draco, who was almost sixteen, was taken aback. I'm not going back? He thought, as he looked outside the parlor window to see only the fields and meadows, roasting in the hot, late July sun. Ever since last summer, the weather in England had been getting hotter and hotter, as though to signal a change within the world, the return of Lord Voldemort. For some reason, though, Draco had actually been looking forward to returning back to Hogwarts. Perhaps it was because of Pansy? Or being with his two confidantes, Crabbe and Goyle? Or maybe just seeing Harry Potter's face when he learned that his father and the other caught Death Eaters broke out of Azkaban? Whatever the reason was, not being able to return to Hogwarts the next year put a rather heavy feeling within Draco's heart. He turned back to his mother, his gray eyes meeting hers.  
"Mum, why not? Wouldn't the Dark Lord need someone on the inside, to know of Dumbledore's plans, to learn of a counterattack against them? And I also have other spells and potions to learn of, also." Despite the fact that he had only gotten six O.W.L.'s ,Draco wanted to learn every thing at the N.E.W.T. level. He envied his father for his prowess at throwing spells, but he wanted to prove himself better, or at least equal in the Dark Lord's eyes.  
"No, Draco, the Dark Lord already has someone doing that, and I promise you, he does not need anyone else to help him." Lucius Malfoy entered the parlor, and immediately, Narcissa swooped over to him and took off his traveling robes, planting a kiss on his cheek. Lucius walked towards Draco, sitting comfortably in a chair and glared at him, "You are not old enough yet to officially enter the Dark Lord's ranks," He stated.  
"So then what will I do? Go to Durmstrang, or merely just sit here while you two go out and have fun killing all of the impurities, Muggles, and traitors? " Draco spat, as he cast both his parents a dirty look. His father sighed heavily.  
"As much as I'd like to, and the possibility for that to happen was high, I got a rather strange request from the Dark Lord. He wants to find a way to kill both Dumbledore and boy wonder, preferably at the same time. And just before his temporary hiatus, he found an answer to that problem. There is a type of ancient magic, 'Mystic magic' that exists abroad. The Dark Lord has pinpointed it to the eastern coast of the massive Muggle land called America. Hardly any witches and wizards reside there, and after the Dark Lord finally overthrows the Ministry of Magic over here, he'll be invading that place next. Now, he wants someone..someone young, naïve, and innocent to act as a student over there and find the 'Mystic magic'. And he wants you, Draco, to be that person to find it." As Lucius paused for a moment, Draco hacked for a moment.  
"You have got to be joking, father, that is pure nonsense! Surely, there are other ways to kill Dumbledore and Potter," he retorted. His father shook his head.  
"I have told that to the Dark Lord also, but he wishes only for the 'mystic magic' to fight the unknown power. Now leave, dinner will be soon," As Lucius turned his back towards Draco, Draco stood up and left the parlor and went to his chambers, where he laid on the bed and looked up at canopy.  
"I'm not going back to Hogwarts, and there is a mysterious new power. How can this get any worse?" He thought as he nodded off to sleep.  
  
"Do you live for the Cause or does the Cause live for you?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~ It's only the prelude, folks. Only the prelude. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Disclaimer: I don't own Draco Malfoy or Harry Potter. I'm not the president of my class, I'm just representative, but for this story, I am. These are my beliefs, not the school's, so don't expect this aristocracy purity mess  
if you ever decide to venture there. Thank you.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"One of the greatest gifts in life is to choose your own destiny"  
  
"Welcome to the Hoggard School of Higher Education , I am the President of the Second Form, Kasiuya Te'noru ,and it is such a pleasure to meet you." Draco blinked as he merely stared at the tall female with dark caramel skin, jet-black hair , and emerald eyes. In one way, she had resembled the old Gryffindor Quidditch captain, Angelina Johnson, but in other ways she did not. But it wasn't just her appearance that shocked him, rather it was her title to the school. 'Perhaps being President of a form just means she's a prefect' Draco thought for a moment before her voice interrupted his thoughts.  
"Our school is very elite and rather picky about choosing our students. We only pick those that will benefit the school's high success and prosperity, therefore the examination to get here is much tougher than other schools. Now according to your records, you are rather skilled at Alchemy, are you not?" At this, Kasiuya raised her eyebrows at Draco. 'Alchemy??????' He thought for a moment at this, where had he heard it before.perhaps that conversation in Professor Snape's office?  
~"Draco, you are very good in Potions, and no doubt an easy fly-in for N.E.W.T. Potions, and the Dark Lord may need another, perhaps..better alchemist to perform his work~  
"Yes, I am very VERY good at Po-I mean Alchemy. My head of-I mean my Alchemy teacher prefers if I take the highest level of the class starting this year and continue till I graduate" Draco stumbled ,as for the moment he forgot that he was attending a Muggle school, and not one of magic, where he normally boasted about.  
"Yes, yes, the officials here have placed you into Advanced Placement Alchemy, most of the students in there are in Third and Fourth Forms ,so the mere fact that two Second Forms will be in their class will come as a rather shock to them. But not to worry, all for the good cause. Now come this way, you will need to know where your dormitory is at, and your new dorm partner. Such a rather coincidence ,that the two of you both come from Great Britain and very good in Alchemy," Kasiuya walked out of the main office of the school and immediately climbed up the first set of stairs to her left. After three flights of steps, she got out at the fourth floor, and Draco, panting as he was trying to catch up with her, leaned against the door. Kasiuya turned around and smiled.  
"We don't have much further to go, now come along!" She said and turned left. Not wanting to be lost, Draco decided to follow her once more. After a few turns, Kasiuya stopped at the end of a hallway and turned to the weary Draco.  
"Here you go, your dorm room, and," she opened the door and smiled , "Your dorm partner." Draco came to stand by her side, looking in the rather large room. His jaw dropped to see the young man sitting on the bed on the right side of the room.  
"Mister Harry Potter meet Mister Draco Malfoy. I think the both of you can hopefully find some kind of friendship, as with you are not only new to our school, but to our country and our customs. Now, Draco, come in here so that I can tell you both a few rules about our school."  
Draco, reluctant to move at first, slowly edged into the room as he focused his eyes on Harry. 'How did Dumbledore's boy get over here?' He thought 'Shouldn't be with that Muggle-loving fool, instead of here where I could possibly kill him' Draco smirked at the thought. He could kill Harry and it would be long before the silly Ministry of Magic swooped down on him, and possibly by that time, Lord Voldemort would know and perhaps let him join his ranks.  
"Now, a few rules before I let you two here to know each other. First and foremost, you are to report to your classes on time, in your seat, and ready to work. Arriving early is ideal. If you are late within a minute's time of the bell, consider a detention for a night or two. If you are late between a minute and three minutes' time of the bell, consider detention for a week. If you are late after three minutes, you will be written up and possibly suspended. If you choose not to attend class at all, you will be expelled. Unless, of course, you are sick, and we usually know who is sick at breakfast, because their dorm partner will tell the school officials. Rule number two is to be sure to be passing your classes with at least a C average. If the scale confuses you, feel free to ask the teacher about how things are scored. Rule number three is a bit lenient, but you are to wear decent clothing with your ID attached for the school officials to see. Like I said before this is lenient, because of where we live. Rule number four is rather lenient also, but your dorm room must be clear of illegal substances. The list is along the dormitory halls. Rule number five: unless with prior permission, preferably mine, you are not to go into the girls' dormitories, especially those at or below your form. And the last and final rule: Be yourself here. There are no cliques, no deep blood rivalries here. We all work for the sake of the school's good reputation, no matter what part we work on. You make your own decisions, you are in control of your own life. Not just here, but in the real world. Don't let anyone control your life. It is your choice to be involved or not. Now have a good day- and I'll escort you both to A.P. Alchemy in the morning!" At this, Kasiuya turned around and was close to shutting the door.  
"Hey! Er-Miss Kasiuya!" Draco yelled and she turned, "Yes, Mister Malfoy?"  
"I was just wondering-well, we were-how you get to be-um er-President of a form, I mean because back at my old school" Draco stopped once more, as he was close to boasting and telling off about Hogwarts again. Kasiuya smiled.  
"I was chosen, not by the teachers, but by the Second Form students themselves. If you look in the back of the book, you'll see how things run here at the school. Everyone in this school has the opportunity to become President, it is just for the fact that you must show your fellow peers that you are capable of leading the school to its highest glory and honor; and I, Kasiuya Te'noru , was fortunate last year to be chosen for this position. Now, I must go to my next class, though later on tonight, you two are to show up for the induction ceremony in the main hall downstairs. Be there promptly at eight o'clock, ok? Now get along, and hopefully you both will be enjoying your stay in both America and Hoggard." At this, she closed the door and walked down the hall a bit.  
For a fleeting moment, Draco and Harry both held the same thought 'We are chosen by our peers? We are in control of own destiny? That's nonsense!' before they both fixated their eyes on each other. Immediately, both boys drew out their wands.  
"There no one here but us and the Muggles," Draco hissed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ugh, I promise that the next chapter will get deeper (I'm bad at making promises) But instead of reviewing this story, why don't you all review Luna Pond and Pre-Luna for me? Ok? Thanks! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Note: Shoutout to ff.net writer Mithmegil: Welcome to the wonderful world  
of ff. net, Ara!  
Disclaimer: Not my characters, but my decision on how they're used.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Never underestimate a man until you've stepped in his shoes without the socks."  
  
"My, my, what is Potter doing here? Shouldn't you be with Dumbledore, or are you afraid that he'll wind up just like your doggie godfather?" Draco taunted as Kasiuya had closed the door of the room and walked down the hallway, leaving them to talk. Kasiuya, being the Muggle she was, did not know that the new students recognized each other, and even more, despised to the point where they were close to killing each other. Harry, his temper already risen from the fact of Draco's presence, had reached for his wand and now raised it to chest level.  
"I have my reasons for being here, Malfoy," Harry muttered under his breath as he huffed, trying to get in control of his emotions. Ever since he had left Hogwarts, Harry had been prone to even more nightmares to the grave, to the veil, at first seeing Cedric, then seeing Sirius. Both having died from one of Lord Voldemort's supporters; both having a rather close relationship with him, both innocent lives, fighting for one Cause-and both dying for it. Why hadn't he, Harry, died from Lord Voldemort yet? His parents, his godfather, the many members of the original Order, plus countless of innocent civilians had been tortured and killed by that madman- and yet he survived. Why? He thought, then he remembered, that damn prophecy Sibyll Trelawney had made nearly sixteen years ago. 'Knows a power the Dark Lord knows not' She had said, she had rumbled in her dark, low, menacing voice rather than her ethereal one. And it just be his luck that of all things, Dumbledore did not have much information on the power hidden in the Department of Mysteries, so he decided that for Harry's sake (and the sake of many others) to go to a school that he had seen in his dreams. How he could remember what he saw last night-  
  
"The Alpha, the Omega , the first..and the last. All for one Cause: to maintain the balance within our world. The upset is evident, it is causing too many people to die. The balance must be reset, the power must be awaken, given to the one who most resists it- the one who wishes for death himself, because it is painless-" The voice had sounded familiar, ethereal, celestial yet realistic. The figure was that of a female, dressed in a black shawl that reached down to the ground, tall and dominant. She held a book in her left hand, while she raised a wand in her right hand.  
"But, how can we ever convince him to use it?" Another voice asked, in a quiet and timid voice.  
"The way he knows of it now. By mere dream and mind penetration, we shall give him such cases..of death, destruction, and chaos. And perhaps then, he will understand."  
  
But the dream had changed on him once more...  
"You have done such good service to me, my dear woman, to actually try to find this power before Dumbledore does. But I am afraid we have been beaten there again." The voice, icy and cold, now sounded like it was in defeat. "Such slack shall not be tolerated"  
"Master, please, I didn't know" The woman pleaded as he could hear the kisses near his feet. The next thing he heard was a loud, high-pitched scream along with laughter. The mere satisfaction of seeing his servants in pain..  
  
"Oh??" Draco said mockingly, "I suppose the same would go for me, but let's be honest, Potter. We're both after the same thing, aren't we?" He then had a smug look on his face. Harry scowled.  
"Yes, but I know that you're getting it for Lord Voldemort, who only wants to abuse the power" Harry retorted.  
"As with Dumbledore would do something so 'noble' and 'pure' with the power. He wouldn't even experiment with the power, and never get to experience its full potential," Draco droned on, "The Dark Lord would be sure to push the power to its extent"-  
At this an owl flew in and an envelope landed in Draco's hands. He tore it open, and began reading the letter. Immediately, his face fell.  
  
Dear son,  
It is nice to know that you arrived at the school safe and secure, but unfortunately, Dumbledore, the fool sent someone there also. Master was not pleased with your mother's inaccuracy, so he nearly tortured her to death. She's in a deep coma at the moment, and I can't stand to put her in St. Mungo's at the moment. Take care, and try to find more about the power first-Father  
  
"Looks like your old mum wasn't up to scratch with Lord Voldemort," Harry teased, also looking at the letter, finally pleased to see his rival suffer a loss in his life. Draco turned and raised his wand once more.  
"Potter, don't you talk about my mum , at least I had one," He scathed, Harry glared.  
"Didn't we all? At least my mother did the right thing all of the time!"  
"Your mother was a Mudblood"- At this point, both of the boys were yelling at each other, but before they could jinx one another, the door opened, and there stood Kasiuya once more.  
"It looks like you two DO know each other. That was expected," She whispered softly, eyeing the wands before they had a chance to stuff them away. It was pointless now, for she knew what they were.  
  
Finally, chapter 2 is done. Read this, Read Luna, and review!!!!! 


End file.
